ishtariafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fairingrey/March 20, 2015 Another Tiny Future Content Update + Wiki Stuff
Mammon's grunt is so funny. Opening Hey, reader. Welcome, again, to another one of these tiny update things. If you're just interested in the future content then just read the first two sections below and get the heck outta here to whatever important things you have to do, but if not, then feel free to stay with me and read a little more. There are a lot of applied changes now. As I mentioned in my previous blogposts, 7★ units are now available in packs and the medal exchange has been updated to reflect JP Ishtaria's medal exchange. The upcoming banner for Ariel's Bingo Challenge is also now available, so you can check that out if you have the free time to. And of course, Twilight Coliseum has already started going underway. However, not a lot of people I know are ranking in it - those who are in my Union are getting my full support for their struggle, including whatever extra red pot I have. Perhaps it's because I'm their friend or I want to see them rake the reward in to help contribute for the wiki. Enough of that though. After I'm done talking about the 'future' content, then we'll discuss some wiki things so anyone who hasn't bounced yet can just bounce away as they're done. Ariel's Bingo Challenge As you can see above, that's Ariel's bingo challenge. I'm not going to copy-paste the content over here, since you can just as easily refer to it over there. Once again, Ariel's Bingo Challenge is on the 26th after Twilight Coliseum. As you can see, she is a no evo unit. She's given as a reward for completing the Master bingo card. You can see her info at Ariel. Tiamat will also be made available in Gold Packs once Ariel's event starts, so do anticipate that also. Untamed Goddess Packs Fairingrey Blogpost 4 1.png|Like Untamed Goddess and War Goddess Packs, it costs 1k crowns Fairingrey Blogpost 4 0.png|Summon Rates for the new limited pack *Fauna (7★) *Moonaire (6★) *Ovinnik (5★) *Phoebe (4★) They should be made available on April 2nd, following Ariel's Bingo Challenge. They're going in tandem with the new Union PvP thing they're adding, League of Reconquista or whatever it's called. (Note that too!) As the pages are right now, they're adjusted to have as much information as we know about these units given the data in the wiki and from the few gnomes we have lurking around in the JP Ishtaria server. The rates are as you see it, and it costs to perform one pull. So it works just like Arthur/Furfur's War Goddess Packs and Wolpertinger/Jackalope's Untamed Goddess Packs. The units listed above will be the only units in the pack, as you could expect. Are rates good? Ehh, I guess they're decent, 16% for a 6★ or 7★ but it's still very very pricey. You're also going to have to pray you don't get some dumb stuff because the pulls are quite expensive, yet they're still much better a return than the likes of, perhaps, 100 crown packs or regular Platinum packs, which are by far just awful. Everyone with a 7★, sheesh. Either really lucky, or really impatient. But hey, with Ariel's Bingo Challenge coming up, it may be time you start farming those easy reroll accounts so you may just have a chance at pulling your own Sakimuni or... even more luckily so, a Fauna. All that effort you're throwing into Twilight Coliseum, think of what it could net you if you put all that effort into just rerolling units! Enough with the bad or decent? suggestions though. I'm here just to write about stuff people may be interested in about. EDIT: Seems the Beginner's Board rewards were changed from being the usual 500 crowns to 10 AP pots. Ah well, RIP rerolls. In addition to what I've said here, there's also screenshots of their information in the comments below, by yours truly. I decided to conveniently name them fling, because I was really, really lazy. Legend of Reconquista Fairingrey_Blogpost_4_4.png|Ranking Bracket 1-10 Fairingrey_Blogpost_4_5.png|Ranking Bracket 11-20 Fairingrey_Blogpost_4_6.png|Ranking Bracket 21-40 Fairingrey_Blogpost_4_7.png|smth batoru I do not know much about this, sadly. I do apologize. I'll remember to push the blame on my gnomes later... maybe. But as I did mention before, in my last blogpost, it's something related to Union PvP. Not going to say anything conclusive, but it does have something to do with castles and group battles. Rewards are as follows: * Rhiannon x1 (for the top 20 unions) * Azaria x3 (for the top 40 unions) And then some tickets and stuff but that's about it I know. I'll update more as I find out, but perhaps its time you start looking for a really good union or start revamping your own! I know I might... if the scrubs get lazy... Wiki Stuff The wiki's been making fair progress. I mean, we're still not organized as much as I'd like us to be and we're still not getting all the help we need (as you can probably see in Category:Housekeeping) but we're still managing fairly okay. However, the Status Quo is that updating the front page with the new events takes effort that I may just not have the time for or want to put up with. In addition to that, my funds and reach of units can only go so far - 7★ are immensely expensive and I really will have to rely a lot on the people I know that may help on those ends. I'm a player too, and although I am somewhat greedy there is no flippin' way I can extend my efforts that far, even for a wiki to be complete. I'm just way too poor a college student for it. The way Age of Ishtaria works is that unlike other mobile CCGs we actually don't know a lot until a person gets the actual unit and decides to contribute it to the wiki with whatever knowledge they have. It explains why some stuff is just missing, because Ishtaria, large as it is, has to download data for each user piece by piece, which is why it shows that downloading green bar anytime you try to view something new. So once again, please help. As it falls in line with our About page now, the wiki should survive on many other contributors too - I'm doing a lot of the work with only a few contributors to help along the way (User:Coax75ohm and User:Kimlasca warrior being the biggest) and I know the wiki needs a lot more. And I know contributing might be intimidating to the few of you who really want to help out, which is why the Manual of Style exists to help you out - it was written by me to help along those who needed more than just the default page, although that page does teach you great style too if you want to read it. The last thing I will say, also, is that I'm losing a bit of interest in the game so it's gotten to be kind of a drag sometimes to help manage the wiki, even as new content comes showering in and I feel like updating the Unreleased unit pages. It does take effort to source out this information and then blog it here, and I'm doing it because I want to let others know in addition to just organization. If you are interested in being an admin and really show you know your way around using the markup, templates, categories, and things like that, please let me know! It will, of course, take some effort on your part to show me what you can do and what you can learn by contributing to the wiki frequently over the next few weeks or so, however. This is so I'll know you're a dedicated contributor that will show the right qualities for being another admin that can manage the wiki and its' community (small as it is). In reality, that's all an admin does - just manage the community and the wiki to help steer it in kind of the right direction. We're very dedicated contributors, but we're just like the likes of you - who, hopefully, want to help complete the content in a wiki. Maybe you want to learn more when you're comparing units, or you just want to show a library of all the units in a game to a friend so you can convince him to join with you. Perhaps this is your place to write a guide that might give people a lot of pointers on how to run a certain quest or how to defeat a certain boss. The wiki is a tool - and it can't be maintained effectively if there's nobody wanting to do anything. It's probably right to say that a wiki is just nothing without its' users. So yes, please help! I don't want to do this... alone... Oh Also Feel free to skip this section if you really like, it's just something small and annoying that bothers me about a particular user of this wiki. This, perhaps, is an example of what NOT to be on the wiki. Expand Me Here For the love of all things donut, pizza, burger, and spaghetti, don't be the douchey guy who thinks I'm wrong and actually be wrong. Here is a link to a comment. Shamsiel#comm-8996. I replied, correcting him. Since I was fairly annoyed with his attitude, I gave him a gentle 2 week ban (ok, maybe a bit overkill, my bad). Guy then goes on my fucking in-game profile on Ishtaria and decides to just annoy the crap out of me. I'm annoyed enough that I bump up his ban to a year and prevent account creation, in addition to sending Silicon Studio a support ticket about his harassment. Wasn't just me either - I saw a player named Myr that was being harassed by the guy by being called a hacker. Cute, I thought to myself. This guy must be freaking crazy. Well, anyways, he logged onto a different IP and decided to once again bother me, now on my message wall at Thread:9083. At this point, I'm kind of whatever and give a proper reply, telling him that he is outright wrong and that my comment was correct, but also his attitude was just really flippin' annoying and wasn't proper, especially for a simple mistake like that one. Like, what the hell? All over just one dumb comment that anyone could've just skipped over. The guy needs to grow up. TL;DR Douchebag of a guy annoys me in-game regarding a comment I lightly picked on him for because he called Coax and I twits. I go ahead and ban him for a year because I'm just not going to put up with that crap. I may reduce it if I feel it's necessary. EDIT: Reduced it to two months. Closing Thanks for reading! I know I'm mixing in a bit of other stuff in addition to what I usually write about the future stuff but I hope you, reader, have found it interesting enough to you that maybe perhaps you also want to contribute. I sure don't understand all the nihongos in JP Ishtaria so if you're well versed in this stuff and like this game, perhaps you may also want to handle the content that I'm doing right now. Some people thank me for the work I do for the wiki and I'm pretty thankful of that - I've been learning a lot as an admin of a wiki in how to manage the site and I feel like I might be able to apply these skills elsewhere also, so I don't feel like it's a total waste of time. People have been nice enough to give me tons of gifts despite me not having really budged to rank or put in an effort to reroll. I will not mention what they are, but it's just really nice of them to help me out since I don't think I would've been able to continue enjoying this game without their extra efforts. And last but not least, thank you reader, if you read until the very end. It means a lot that you read this whole thing, even though it's just me yammering on for about a half-hour and just typing my mind out regarding game and wiki things. I write my blogposts in a very personal manner, as you could've noticed. Well, that's that. As always, best of wishes to all you peeps out there collecting your QT units, like the bunnies and stuff in Divine Beast Packs. I'll end this here. If you have any further questions or comments you can reply down in the comments section below or bug me on my message wall at Message Wall:Fairingrey. Please be gentle. Category:Blog posts Category:Community Category:Events